


Super/Natural

by Meduseld



Category: Common Law (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Gen, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 06:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11248080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meduseld/pseuds/Meduseld
Summary: Three sentence fics; one serious, one humorous.





	Super/Natural

Wes has a scar, cross-shaped, tucked into the bend of his elbow, and he rubs circles onto it, clockwise, in multiples of three. He’s not sure if it’s magic or just trauma or just him, but he adds six more sets on the mornings the sun flashes red or the moon has a sickly green cast or air just feels _wrong_ and Travis’ smile grows grim at the corners. He thinks it comforts him too.

_

Travis’ words turn into a breathy gasp when Wes’ elbow connects with his lower ribs because going on about how necromancers are both shady and sleazy in front of Jonelle, who is holding a _bonesaw_ , is not the best of ideas. His face dips close to the corpse and when he breathes in his nose twitches in that particular way that says his nose has picked something up and Wes is about to ask when he sees his tongue peek out and he drags his partner up by the collar. “Sorry, sorry, it’s just he smells all meaty and the moon’s nearly full-” “That’s disgusting Travis” “You drink blood, dude”.


End file.
